Twilight IM
by VeggieVampBabe
Summary: Twilight charactors IMing and me lol
1. Chapter 1

twilight im

Bella:IFail

Edward:ReadUrMind109

Alice:PixiFuture00

Jasper:Emo_TionalDude

Emmett:BearsRUs

Rosalie:LOL-bitch=]

Carlisle:ImmaDoctor341

Esme:MammaBear

Janie:VegetarianVamp

Jessica:Hot4U

* * *

IFail has signed on

VegetarianVamp has signed on

VegetarianVamp: Hi Bella!!!! Wussup?

IFail: Nothing. Edward was supposed to be back from...

Hot4U has signed on

Hot4U: Where's dearest Edward, Bella?

IFail: O.o

VegetarianVamp: Camping Jessica. Damn can u say nosey?

Hot4U: ha. ha. Nobody asked u Janie.

ReadUrMind109 has signed on

Hot4U: OME! Hiii Edward!!!!

ReadUrMind109: Oh. Hi Jessica...

IFail: Edward! You're back from camping?!

VegetarianVamp: I do not wanna hear this! .

ReadUrMind109: LOL! Love you too Janie.

Hot4U: Do u love ME Edward? *.*

Emo_TionalDude has signed on

Emo_TionalDude: Edward! Oh shit, dude, you're in so much trouble with...

PixiFuture00 has signed on

ReadUrMind109: Oh. Shit.

PixiFuture00: EDWARD!!! Why the hell... Oh. Hi Jessica.

VegetarianVamp: OME!! Alice! Jasper! HIIII i love you hehe

PixiFuture00: Janie! We need to go shopping tomorrow!

IFail: I'm sure Janie would love to go with you Alice *smirk*

BearsRUs has signed on

VegetarianVamp: BELLAS ON HER PERIOD!!! =P

BearsRUs: HAHAHA! Damn Janie, did you do that just because I got on?

IFail: *blushes*

ReadUrMind109: Bella, then I can't come over tonight....

Emo_TionalDude: Edward, Alice is going to request a private chat with you.

ReadUrMind109: Ok. Thanks Jasper

PixiFuture00 has entered a private chat

Emo_TionalDude has entered a private chat

ReadUrMind109 has entered a private chat

IFail: they're gone. ='[

Hot4U: this isn't weird at all...

ReadUrMind109: Dammit Jessica, go away before I drag you off into a dark alley and drain your blood.

Hot4U: Oohh so u wanna roll play?

VegetarianVamp: *gags* Go away. Seriously nobody wants your slut-i-ness.

Hot4U: Well. I can see when I'm not wanted.

VegetarianVamp: Fuckin finally!!! Jesus.

BearsRUs: wow. this is what i've been missing? damn i should get on more often.

IFail: lol

Hot4U has signed off

LOL-bitch=] has signed on

BearsRUs: hey Rose!

LOL-bitch=]: Get the fuck home. Dumbass.

LOL-bitch=] has signed off

BearsRUs: Damn. Got to go. Love all yall!!

VegetarianVamp: Byee Em! luv ya too

IFail: bye emmett

BearsRUs has signed off

IFail: well, its back to us Janie

VegetarianVamp: ya. this sux. i miss alice edward and jazz!

IFail: yeah...

VegetarianVamp: so if u couldn't has edward, who would u hve?

IFail: ... What? I only love Edward.

VegetarianVamp: no fun =[ you suck bella lol

IFail: Fine. Probably Jazz. hes pretty sexy.

Emo_TionalDude: LOL! Bella has the hots for me ;]

IFail: what?! Wait! Ugh, Janie what the hell have u done?

VegetarianVamp: im not sure what you're talking about Bella

ReadUrMind109: What the hell Bella?!

ImmaDoctor341 has signed on

VegetarianVamp: Carlisle! Edward and Bella are fighting...

IFail has entered a private chat

ReadUrMind109 has entered a private chat

ImmaDoctor341: I can see that. Why are they fighting?

VegetarianVamp: Im not sure, something about Jazz being sexy

ImmaDoctor341: O.o Maybe I should go...

VegetarianVamp: NOOOO! Who will i talk to?

MammaBear has signed on

VegetarianVamp: Bye Carlisle.

ImmaDoctor341: Haha. Bye Janie.

ImmaDoctor341 has signed off

MammaBear: I heard Edward and Bella were fighting, what's going on?

VegetarianVamp: I'm not sure Esme. ='[ I hope they make up though, I don't want our family split apart!

MammaBear: Aw, sweetheart I'm sure it will be ok. I've got to go, Carlisle wants to go hunting. I love you.

VegetarianVamp: Ok Esme. I love you too.

MammaBear has signed off

VegetarianVamp: im all alone!!!

Emo_TionalDude: you still have me... =\

VegetarianVamp: oh. thats right! =] ily jazz

Emo_TionalDude: Love u too Janie.

Emo_TionalDude: Well shit. gtg cuz Alice is calling me.

VegetarianVamp: UGH!!! Fine. Bye jazz

Emo_TionalDude has signed off

PixiFuture00: Im here Janie. Edward and Bella are 'talking' things out

VegetarianVamp: and by that u mean screaming at each other over the phone while IMing and Bella crying?

PixiFuture00: Yep.

VegetarianVamp: im good

PixiFuture00: Well i know you want to talk t Edward and he should be finished talking to Bella in a minute

VegetarianVamp: *blushes* dammit Alice. is nothing safe from u?

PixiFuture00: =] Nope.

PixiFuture00 has signed off

ReadUrMind109: hey.

VegetarianVamp: hi. ru OK?

ReadUrMind109: no. Bella is crying and i feel horrible for making her cry

VegetarianVamp: aaawww Edward! *hugz* im sorry

ReadUrMind109: do you mind if i come over for a bit and talk with u? *blushes if could*

VegetarianVamp: LOL! sure

ReadUrMind109 has signed off

VegetarianVamp: hahahaha this is working perfectly


	2. Private IM Edward, Alice, Jasper

Edward: ReadUrMind109

Alice: PixiFuture00

Jasper: Emo_TionalDude

PixiFuture00: WHAT THE HELL EDWARD!

ReadUrMind109: what! what have i done Alice!

Emo_TionalDude: Apparently something that can't be said in front of Bella...

PixiFuture00: Why do you all of a sudden love Janie? Like, your future just abruptly changed. Without warning.

ReadUrMind109: *sigh* I don't know Alice. I've toyed around with the idea since I've met her, and for some reason I love her more without the singer blood than Bella with hers.

Emo_TionalDude: WOAH! Didn't see that coming. *sarcasm* Seriously Edward, I'm surprised Bella hasn't noticed how screwed up your emotions have been lately. Normally you're all in tune like that.

PixiFuture00: Jasper! Why didn't you tell me! *smacks*

Emo_TionalDude: Sorry! Edward didn't want me to tell!

ReadUrMind109: It's true. Sorry Alice but I knew that you would be upset when I told you. =[

PixiFuture00: Well at least you're telling me now Edward. What's Bella going to think?

ReadUrMind109: Nothing! She will think nothing because we're not going to tell her. I couldn't hurt her like that... I'm sure this thing with Janie is just a harmless crush.

PixiFuture00: Whatever you want to think Edward.

Emo_TionalDude: Hahahaha! Just a crush? Edward you've been all love and lust since you layed eyes on her!

ReadUrMind109: STFU Jasper! Alice doesn't need to know evey little detail of my life!

Emo_TionalDude: Well she sure knows it at night ;)

ReadUrMind109: Jasper!

PixiFuture00: Jazz!

ReadUrMind109 has kicked Emo_TionalDude out of chat

PixiFuture00: Really though, what are you going to do...

ReadUrMind109: Nothing. Nothing if I can help it. I live Bella, and she's my singer. But I love Janie too and it's so much easier to be around her. I can spend time with her and hang out more and I don't have to worry about when she's on her period...

PixiFuture00: LOL! You sound like a stalker Edward. Well do what you want, but I know how it ends. =P Love ya!

PixiFuture00 has signed out

ReadUrMind109: Damn. What am I going to do?


	3. Private IM Bella, Edward, Alice

Bella: IFail

Edward: ReadUrMind109

Alice: PixiFuture00

IFail has entered chat

ReadUrMind109 has entered chat

PixiFuture00 has entered chat

ReadUrMind109: Bella! What was that? I thought you loved me! I was going to CHANGE YOU!

IFail: No, Edward it's not what you think! Honestly, Janie was asking me a question about if I couldn't have you who would I want and then...

PixiFuture00: Well you sure as hell can't have Jasper! Did you not think of me, Bella? That's what being in a family is all about. Thinking of others. Obv. you can't do that.

IFail: Alice, I was thinking of others. You know Janie, she wants an answer and so I just gave her one!

ReadUrMind109: But you also said he was, and I quote, 'Sexy'. What does that tell you, Bella. What kind of family thinks that someone, who might I add is taken, is sexy?

IFail: I don't know! I can't help it Edward, you should know that I'm only human and all, you want me to be human and part of that is going to be attraction to other men!

PixiFuture00: Bella. You've just messed up, horribly. Just because you're human doesn't mean you have an excuse. I mean, look at Emmett. He had 2 singers and he's still with Rose. That's dedication and love. You're just horrible for even thinking like that.

IFail: Alice! You're supposed to be on my side here, the whole 'Edward stop being an ass because you know Bella is right' thing!

ReadUrMind109: WTF! Bella, I'm currently pissed off at you. Please don't talk to me anymore. At least until I'm ready to talk to you.

IFail: So...we're taking a break? ='[

ReadUrMind109: Yes. I believe we are. Sorry.

PixiFuture00: Woah! I did NOT see that one coming *sarcasm*. In the words of Emmett. I never thought I would quote him.

ReadUrMind109: I never thought you would either, Alice.

IFail: Ok. I guess you're right Edward. *cries*

PixiFuture00: God Bella, nobody cares if you're crying right now. For once I'm with Edward on this. You're way to clingy and all.

IFail: But I'm so worried you'll leave me again Edward.

ReadUrMind109: I'm starting to think that was one of the better choices in my life...

PixiFurture00: Well, I'm out. Work things out you too. Janie is like, all alone and I'm getting ready to go hunt with Jazz. Bella, you CAN'T have him! =P

PixiFuture00 has left private chat

IFail: I'm calling you, Edward. Just so you know.

ReadUrMind109: Ok.

IFail: Why the fuck do you think I like Jazz Edward!

ReadUrMind109: Can't cuss because Charlie is home?

IFail: Yep. Now answer the question.

ReadUrMind109: Because you said he's sexy, Bella. And not only have I never heard you use that term with me, but I've never heard you use that term period. And that scares me.

IFail: But Edward!

ReadUrMind109: I think we should take a break, Bella.

IFail: Hell no Edward! A break now would tear us apart! Please.

ReadUrMind109: No. I need a chance to process things. I'm sorry, Bella, that it has to be like this for the time being.

IFail: Edward...please...don't go...

ReadUrMind109: Goodbye for now, Bella.

ReadUrMind109 has left private chat


	4. Chapter 2

Bella: IFail

Edward: ReadUrMind109

Alice: PixiFuture00

Jasper: Emo_TionalDude

Emmett: BearsRUs

Rosalie: LOL-Bitch=]

Janie: VegetarianVampire

Lexie: Hot_Red_M20

ReadUrMind109 has signed on

ReadUrMind109: Well damn. I was hoping someone would be on.

BearsRUs has signed on

ReadUrMind109: Ugh. Are you all I have to talk to?

BearsRUs: Yep. Hey, did you know that this Adam Lambert dude is really cool?

ReadUrMind109: Oh. God. *facepalm*

VegetarianVampire has signed on

BearsRUs: Hey. Your new girlfriend is on!

ReadUrMind109: Emmett, shut up.

VegetarianVampire: Haha. Happy to be greated so warmly, guys. Thanks.

Emo_TionalDude has signed on

BearsRUs: Do we just attract people, Edward, or do we just all seem to log on magically?

VegetarianVampire: ...Emmett. We all get on at 6:oo. That's when we're all off school. XD

BearsRUs: STFU!

ReadUrMind109: Did you know that Emmett listens to Adam Lambert?

Emo_TionalDude: OMG! He's amazing.

VegetarianVampire: AHHH! I love him. He's a singer, hot, and gay. He's a hot gay singer. O.o

ReadUrMind109: Am I the only one with an issue of this?

Emo_TionalDude: Yep.

PixiFuture00 has signed on

ReadUrMind109: I'm sure Alice will agree with me on this.

PixiFuture00: Nope. Adam Lambert is the best. You can't get better than him.

ReadUrMind109: ARE YOU SERIOUS!

VegetarianVampire: I don't think she is, Edward. He's really cool. Maybe if you were gay and a singer we would all love you better, but since you're not, you're just Edward. Sorry.

LOL-Bitch=] has signed on

Emo_TionalDude: Hey Rose. When are you getting home?

LOL-Bitch=]: Maybe when Bella will shut the fuck up.

VegetarianVampire: What happened! Edward, did you break up with Bella?

BearsRUs: Yep.

ReadUrMind109: Emmett! Ugh. Can I not tell Janie anything without you telling her first?

BearsRUs: Nope. Oh! And I think you should know that Edward bought a new pair of boxers and they're sitting on top of his dresser right now. They're purple XD

ReadUrMind109: EMMETT!

LOL-Bitch=]: Nobody cares, Edward. Bella won't shut up and I'm getting a headache. Alice, pleases come take over for me.

PixiFuture00: AHHHH! What if I don't want to...

VegetarianVampire: I say Emmett should go. He's like a teddy bear...

LOL-Bitch=]: Yea. Emmett, get your ass over here.

BearsRUs: AGAIN! I don't want to have to listen to her sniffle. Edward, can I just kill her?

VegetarianVampire: No! As much as we think Bella is a stupid bitch, we can't just kill her. EVEN IF IT IS EASIER THAT WAY! *coughEmmettcough*

BearsRUs: Aw.

Emo_TionalDude: You know, now that I think about it, how did we ever meet Janie?

LOL-Bitch=]: You know, I've wondered that too.

VegetarianVampire: You guys seriously don't know?

ReadUrMind109 has signed off

VegetarianVampire: WHY DID HE LEAVE!

PixiFuture00: I don't know, just tell us how we met.

VegetarianVampire: Well, Stephanie Meyers wrote a book about you and how you live in Forks and all, and I fell in love with Edward and so I made my parents move to Forks. =]

BearsRUs: ...

PixiFuture00: WHAT THE HELL! Why did I not see this? So now everyone know's that we're vampires?

VegetarianVampire: I don't know! But yeah, that's sort of why I'm here...sorry if I've hurt anyone ='[

LOL-Bitch=]: No! I love you Janie! You're like the cool one who's not Bella and I would much rather you be with Edward than this dumbass

VegetarianVampire: Uh, Rose? Aren't you in the same room as Bella?

LOL-Bitch=]: Yeah, but she's crying her eyes out right now and laying face down on her bed. I'm sure she won't be up for awhile.

BearsRUs: Lol, Rose, do you really want me to come take over?

LOL-Bitch=]: Yes. I'll love you forever

BearsRUs: Fine. You win Rosie. BUT THIS IS THE LAST TIME!

VegetarianVampire: Of course Em. That's what you say now ;)

BearsRUs: STFU!

BearsRUs has signed off

LOL-Bitch=]: Soooo Janie. Does Edward know you like him? ;]

VegetarianVampire: ROSIE! No. Obviously not. I wish he did though *sigh* that's really the only reason I moved to Forks. I didn't expect to love you all as I did. Or for ya'll to even notice me. *blushes*

PixiFuture00: How could we not notice you! You're so sweet!

VegetarianVampire: Aw. Thanks Alice! But really, I didn't expect ya'll to notice me. Little old southern me? And Edward had Be…*pukes* Bella. So I was pretty sure that I wouldn't get him. Then I made friends with all of you. And now…I'm happy.

Emo_TionalDude: I'm extremely happy to call you my sister, Janie, even if it isn't real.

VegetarianVampire: Oh. Hi Jazz, I forgot you were even here *blushes* thanks!

PixiFuture00: Aw! That was so nice Jasper! You're like my sister too Janie!

LOL-Bitch=]: And mine!

VegetarianVampire: Ya'll are way too nice to mee!

PixiFuture00: Jasper and I have to go Janie, byee!

PixiFuture00 has signed off

Emo_TionalDude has signed off

LOL-Bitch=]: I need to go too Janie, sorry. I love you!

VegetarianVampire: Love you too Rosie!

LOL-Bitch=] has signed off

VegetarianVampire: Im all alone =,[

Hot_Red_M20 has signed on

Hot_Red_M20: OMD! Janie heyyy!

VegetarianVampire: LEXIE! How you doin gurll?

Hot_Red_M20: I'm only on for a second. Nothin, studying for that stupid test tomorrow!

VegetarianVampire: OH SHIT! Yeah…I need to study. Guess im getting off too hehe

Hot_Red_M20: OK! Cu tomorrow hehe

Hot_Red_M20 has signed off

VegetarianVampire: This is so….crazy.


	5. Chapter 3

**Sadly, I do not own these people (except for 3 of them, but you can't really own real people. That my dear children, is called slavery, and is frowned upon in pretty much all states =])**

**On to the story...**

Bella: IFail

Edward: ReadUrMind109

Alice: PixiFuture00

Jasper: Emo_TionalDude

Emmett: BearsRUs

Rosalie: LOL-Bitch=]

Janie: VegetarianVampire

Lexie: Hot_Red_M20

Dexter: 2smart4U_butnot4LEX

IFail has signed on

IFail: WHY ISN'T ANYONE ELSE ON! =,(

PixiFuture00 has signed on

IFail: ALICE! DID YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED!

PixiFuture00: Obviously Bells. I'm so sorry.

IFail: HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME!

BearsRUs has signed on

BearsRUs: Hey Bells. How you doing hon?

PixiFuture00: Em….

IFail: EMMETT! EDWARD BROKE UP WITH ME! I'M SO UPSET!

BearsRUs: I know hon. I was with you for 3 days, remembah?

IFail: =,( why Ali? Why?

Hot_Red_M20 has signed on

BearsRUs: Who is Hot_Red_M20?

PixiFuture00: One of Janie's friends. =) hey lex!

Hot_Red_M20: hi guys! Do you know if Dex or Janie is on?

IFail: *snort* obviously not. It would say so *eyeroll*

LOL-Bitch=] has signed on

LOL-Bitch=]: Hi guys! Sup?

BearsRUs: Bells is being mean to Lex. *sigh* why can't we all just be friends?

LOL-Bitch=]: Lex?

PixiFuture00: Yeah. One of Janie's friends.

LOL-Bitch=]: Any friend of Janie's is a friend of mine! Hey lex!

Hot_Red_M20: aww! Thanks Rosalie!

LOL-Bitch=]: Don't worry about it!

IFail: ok ok. Enough with the love! Ugh! Doesn't anyone care that EDWARD BROKE UP WITH ME?

Hot_Red_M20: he…broke up…with you? BAHAHAHAHA!

IFail: =,[ why are you laughing? ITS NOT FUNNY!

Hot_Red_M20: No..bahahaha….reason. =]

IFail: why you little…

2smart4U_butnot4LEX has signed on

Hot_Red_M20: DEX! OMD HI!

2smart4U_butnot4LEX: Hi. How are you?

LOL-Bitch=]: Lex, who is this?

Hot_Red_M20: This is Dex…uh he's….

2smart4U_butnot4LEX: I'm her boyfriend. =]

PixiFuture00: AWWW! That is too cute Lex! Lex and Dex ^-^

IFail: She has a boyfriend?

2smart4U_butnot4LEX: Of course! How could you ever think that someone as wonderful as Lexie could not have a boyfriend? That's absurd.

BearsRUs: That's really sweet! Rosie….why aren't we that cute!

LOL-Bitch=]: *groan* Don't start Emmett.

BearsRUs: Hey guys, I know Rose and I aren't on a lot, but Rosie, can we PLEASE GO DO SOMETHING!

Hot_Red_M20: Way to be subtle, Emmett =]

LOL-Bitch=]: Ok ok ok. Let's go Emmett, before you embarrass us again lol

BearsRUs has signed off

LOL-Bitch=]: Nice to meet you Lex, you too Dex =]

LOL-Bitch=] has signed off

IFail: Has everyone forgotten about me? Didn't this whole conversation start about me? EDWARD. LEFT. ME! Apparently for some big slut too! UGH!

2smart4U_butnot4LEX: I've only been here for a little bit, but it comes to my attention that you, Miss IFail, are a whiny bitch (if you excuse the language). You need to stop trying to center the conversation around yourself when clearly, nobody is interested.

Hot_Red_M20: Aww! Dex, you're so smart!

2smart4U_butnot4LEX: But I am obviously not as smart as you, Lex. =]

Hot_Red_M20: I think I'm going to cry =,]

IFail: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DEX? You can't just come and diss me like that (I think..). You don't know me! So stop trying to be all big and bad and mighty and just SHUT UP!

PixiFuture00: I'm going to go and get Janie…

Hot_Red_M20: OH NO YOU DIDN'T! Honey you did not just diss my man! Who do you THINK YOU ARE! Don't you EVER question how intelligent Dexter is because he can kick your ass WHENEVER he wants to. And I won't HESITATE to come over there and whoop your sorry ass so hard your GRANDCHILDREN will feel it. Now I know why Edward left you honey, you are NOTHING!

VegetarianVampire has signed on

VegetarianVampire: Hey Dexter. Heard lex was kickin Bella's ass. How's she doin?

2smartforU_butnot4LEX: Very well actually. I could use a bit less of the vile language, but if it gets the message across to this 'Bella' then I'm perfectly ok with it.

IFail: Who do I THINK I AM? I THINK I'm someone who knows what the HELL she is talking about when she says your 'man' is smart! AND EDWARD WILL WANT ME BACK! That little slut he is talking to right now will be ALL in the past once he realizes what he is MISSING!

VegetarianVampire: Wait, woah woah woah! Edward left Bella?

Hot_Red_M20: OH HELL TO THE NO! You don't call my friends sluts, little one. ANY ONE of my friends could kick your SORRY ASS to the ditches. Edward will NEVER want you back sweetie because he is missing NOTHING. The girl he is going out with is MORE of a WOMAN than you will EVER be.

VegetarianVampire: I'll take that as a yes. Kick ass lex!

2smart4U_butnot4LEX: She is doing quite well, isn't she? Lexie is such a fiery little red headed thing…

VegetarianVampire: I know. But I love her to death, just the same =]

ReadUrMind109 has signed on

IFail: I AM EVERYTHING TO EDWARD! HE LOVES ME! HE CAN'T LIVE WITHOUGH ME HONEY! Don't you see? If Edward doesn't have me then he is NOTHING! Just wait, he will come crawling back like the sad little puppy he is and beg for forgiveness. And I, being the nice, sweet, and caring girl that I am, will TAKE HIM BACK! Oh, but there will be a day when I ask him something that he won't want to do, and then I will bring this back up for guilt. JUST. YOU. WAIT! That little slut he is talking to now will be the nothing when I'm done with Edward =]

VegetarianVampire: Uhm…Bella? Edward's online. Just thought you should know =]

IFail: … Edward?

ReadUrMind109: Why would you even think of something like that Bella? HOW? I thought you were innocent, I thought you were a good child. This just makes me think of how right it was to dump you. Bella, you are a BITCH. You should NEVER call the girl I'm SEEING a slut. She is much more of a women. I'm sorry, but not for dumping you; not for saying those hurtful things. I'm sorry for who you are Bella.

Hot_Red_M20: Dexter, please, lets just go. I can't stand to be here any more.

Hot_Red_M20 has signed off

2smart4U_butnot4LEX: Ok. I will converse with all of you later. Goodbye.

2smart4U_butnot4LEX has signed off

IFail: But…Edward honey. We've been though some really hard times lately, and I just think that if you give us a rest, we'll grow….separate.

ReadUrMind109: Well maybe that's what I want Isabella. I'm sorry, but the girl I'm seeing is better than you could ever be.

IFail: TELL ME WHO THIS SLUT IS SO I CAN GO KICK HER ASS!

ReadUrMind109: There will be no 'ass kicking' Isabella. Besides, as I'm now happily proud to say, the person I'm seeing is…

**Cliffhanger! But we all already know who it is...don't we? ;) Rate and Review. Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 4

**I'm sad I don't own anyone…and I think this story is getting out of hand. Maybe I should stop listening to my friends for advice…oh swell :D time for the story. This is dedicated to my lovely readers, and Lexie, who happens to adore this story and has almost killed me several times for not writing :D**

Bella: IFail

Edward: ReadUrMind109

Alice: PixiFuture00

Jasper: Emo_TionalDude

Emmett: BearsRUs

Rosalie: LOL-Bitch=]

Janie: VegetarianVampire

Lexie: Hot_Red_M20

Dexter: 2smart4U_butnot4LEX

Cale: Proud_2ba_Nerd

Mandark: 2Awsum4AllYall

* * *

A private chat has been requested by **IFail** with **Proud_2ba_Nerd **and **2Awesum4AllYall**

Proud_2ba_Nerd has accepted

2Awesum4AllYall has accepted

IFail: You all will never guess what happened to me ='[

Proud_2ba_Nerd: Aw Bella, honey, what happened?

IFail: Well, Edward broke up with me…and he's going out with some slut…

2Awesum4AllYall: I'm so sorry Bella. Can I make it better?

IFail: I don't know…nothing is going right. I thought Edward and I would be together forever after he told me I was his singer…

Proud_2ba_Nerd: I'm so sorry love…

IFail: Yeah. But at least I have my two best guy friends :D I love both of you…so much you can't even understand

2Awesum4AllYall: I think we do know, Bella. I know I love you…

Proud_2ba_Nerd: I love you too :D

IFail: YAY! See, I don't need Edward. I have to amazing guys right here that love me

**Meanwhile…**

ReadUrMind109 has signed on

ReadUrMind109: Janie? You on?

VegetarianVampire has signed on

VegetarianVampire: Ugh. I am now. -.-"

ReadUrMind109: …did I wake you up?

VegetarianVampire: Yup.

ReadUrMind109: Shit…I'm sorry

VegetarianVampire: Don't cuss damnit! Youll be corrupting my innocence.

ReadUrMind109: …

Hot_Red_M20 has signed on

Hot_Red_M20: What the hell do yall think you're doin IMing at…3 in the morning?

VegetarianVampire: *points at Edward* it was him.

ReadUrMind109: …thanks for throwing me under the bus, Janie

VegetarianVampire: :D anything for you, buddy

Hot_Red_M20: are you aware, Edward, that whenever my friends are IMing that my computer does this annoying little 'bing' noise? EVERY. TIME. So I'm just wonder what possess people to IM at 3 IN THE MORNING! Jesus…

ReadUrMind109: Sorry Lex…

Hot_Red_M20: You should be. Now I'm not gunna be able to go to sleep.

VegetarianVampire: OH NO! whatever shall you do Lex? =P get Dex on here love. Please? I don't want you goin all off. Ya kno? buring women and raping churches.

ReadUrMind109: Janie, don't you mean raping women and burning churches?

VegetarianVampire: …no

Hot_Red_M20: That's a good idea. Love you too Janie

VegetarianVampire: GASP! Im loved :D I feel so special now…

ReadUrMind109: am i?

VegetarianVampire: Aw Edward. Ja, joo is *kiss*

2smart4U_butnot4LEX has signed on

VegetarianVampire: You're about to get an earful, Edward

2smar4U_butnot4LEX: Who woke up Lexie from sleeping?

Hot_Red_M20: sorry Edward

2smart4U_butnot4LEX: Edward. Why in the world would you ever think about waking up Lexie?

ReadUrMind109: I didn't mean to. I was trying to talk to Janie and was not aware that when I IM Janie, it shows up on Lexies computer as well. She said that it makes a 'bing' noise, which woke her up.

VegetarianVampire: Omfg Lex, Edward just said 'bing' XD

Hot_Red_M20: bahahaha oh Janie

2smart4U_butnot4LEX: Ok Edward. I see what's happened, please, in the future, refrain from IMing Janie at 3 in the morning.

ReadUrMind109: Will do.

Hot_Red_M20: Janie guess what

VegetarianVampire: What?

Hot_Red_M20: Edward said 'bing'

VegetarianVampire: GASP! *faint*

ReadUrMind109: …thanks lex. Am I going to have to go over there and revive her, or is she just saying she fainted?

2smart4U_butnot4LEX: Knowing Janie, you're probably going to have to go over there.

Hot_Red_M20: Yup. Probably.

ReadUrMind109: *sigh* be right back

ReadUrMind109 has gone idle

2smart4U_butnot4LEX: I'm so sorry that you were woken up, Lexie. I know how much you love sleep ;)

Hot_Red_M20: Don't worry about it…it's not like I have school. That doesn't start for a few more days, so I should get in a few more late nights before it does.

2smart4U_butnot4LEX: So, Lexie…

Hot_Red_M20: Yes?

2smart4U_butnot4LEX: I was wondering if tomorrow…

Hot_Red_M20: Come on. Do tell. Tomorrow…?

2smart4U_butnot4LEX: Well I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with…me.

Hot_Red_M20: I don't know Dexter…I'll have to think about it.

Hot_Red_M20 has entered a private chat

VegetarianVampire has entered a private chat

2smart4U_butnot4LEX: Ah. I see Janie is alive.

ReadUrMind109: Heh, yeah.

2smart4U_butnot4LEX: So, Edward. I have a question.

ReadUrMind109: Do ask.

2smart4U_butnot4LEX: How long have you been in love with Janie?

ReadUrMind109: Shh! Ok. She doesn't know…and I completely told off Bella saying that she was my girlfriend. I really, really want Janie to be…but I'm not sure how to ask her or anything.

2smart4U_butnot4LEX: I just asked Lexie out. I decided we're going stargazing; she loves stars. Just do something she likes.

ReadUrMind109: …aw hell. I have no idea what she likes!

2smart4U_butnot4LEX: You don't know what she likes?

ReadUrMind109: *sigh* no. I don't.

2smart4U_butnot4LEX: Well I'll help you out. I'll ask Lexie for you. How about that?

ReadUrMind109: You'd do that?

2smart4U_butnot4LEX: Sure. I'd hope you would have done the same for me.

ReadUrMind109: Thanks man. Now all I have to do is figure out how to ask her…

**Ok. So not much of a big cliffhanger, and maybe the only thing big is the introduction of 2 new characters, who will be more present later :) I love you all. Kisses**

**Janie **


End file.
